parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderful Ways to Say No (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Wonderful Ways to Say No. Song: * Wonderful Ways to Say No Song From: * Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue Cast: * Smoke - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Huey, Dewey & Louie - Alvin, Simon, and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Baby Kermit - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Garfield - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Tigger - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * The Chipmunks - Mickey, Donald, and Goofy (Disney) * Brainy Smurf - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Baby Gonzo - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Alf - Maui (Moana) * Michelangelo - Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) * Baby Miss Piggy - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Winnie the Pooh - Ord (Dragon Tales) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * Frollo: Well, you look like three fine lads. You know, I might have something here you'd like to try. Something to make you feel real good. * Alvin Seville: There's a million wild and wonderful ways to say no. * Simon Seville: No, thanks. * Alvin Seville: No way. * Thomas O'Malley: Better learn a few and take 'em wherever you go. * Simon Seville: No dice. * Theodore Seville: No, sir. * Thomas O'Malley: If your pal says, "Let's get high", * Artemis: Here's a practical reply. * Nick Wilde: Go ahead, let it fly, spit right in his eye and say "No!" * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: There's a million international ways to say no. * Ash Ketchum: Those ducks are so boring. * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: All around the world the smart guys are giving up dough. * Thomas O'Malley: I've been training for football. * Scat Cat: In Berlin, they just say "nein". * Maui: And they tell me that works fine. Cause the bottom line's to show your spine and say no. * Artemis: Now you could say beat it, get lost, get out of my face with that stuff. * Maui: But that could be tactless. You may prefer cool, like this: * Thomas O'Malley: I'll catch you guys later, okay? * Valhallen: I've got too much homework. It's rough. * Scat Cat: I'm late for my baseball game and I'll miss my ride. * Nick Wilde: My kid sister needs me. * Maui: Her hamster died. * Duchess: Gotta hurry home. * Ord: There's no time to kill. * Nick Wilde: So I'll catch you later, like heck I will! Clips/Years/Companies: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Sailor Moon (Much Ado About Kitten, & Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Say Uncle Sam; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Dragon Tales (The Ugly Dragling; @1999-2005 PBS)